New Life
by Sharinganmistress
Summary: REVISED!What happens when Itachi meets a girl just like him? Is it love?And what about that snake Orochimaru?And dont forget cute lil Sasuke!Rated for later content.R


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Bold: Authoress and or speech outside the story**

_Italics: Itachi's thought_

Underline: Sasuke

_**Bold Italics: Nekeko's thoughts**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Mist slowly circled the ground covering everything in its wake. Only a clouded hunched over figure could be made out through the heavy blanket. It was Itachi.

His face was white as the mist, only his raven black hair distinguished him from the mist. His brilliant red eyes were lifeless and sad. Only a tint of anger resided within them. Slowly he examined his once bloody hands, his body in complete shock. _"What am I? Who am I? I'm not me……I'm someone I hate. My father." _

Itachi sighed heavily, the breath visibly exiting his pale lips. A crow cried of in the distance as it took to the cold rainy skies. _"Sasuke…..are you ok without me?" _Itachi began to fiddle with his thumbs trying to keep his mind from the thought of leaving his younger brother alone.

--------------Back at the village with ANBU------------------

"What happened?" Asked one masked man, disgust in his voice. Another man sighed and kneeled down by the body of his comrade, Itachi's father. "Anger." He mumbled. A man with white hair came through a screen; in his arms was tiny Sasuke. "Poor thing." Said the first man. The other one nodded.

--------------Somewhere in the forest------------------

A cloaked figure dashed through the forest only her orange hair showed against the white blanket. Four figures followed her, their silent pants beginning to be heard against the crunch of underbrush. Then the orange haired figure disappeared, leaving no trace for the others to follow. **_"Bye, Bye"_**

The figure reappeared in a now more viable area. She had long orange hair and green eyes. She wore a long black cloak that held a battered look. She sighed heavily and sat down under a tree. She looked up and searched the forest floor, she saw Itachi.

She squinted trying to make out the boy who sat across from her; he almost looked as though he'd seen a ghost. "Hey kid!" She shouted. Itachi didn't respond. She sighed and got up from her spot. Cautiously she made her way over to the boy. A branch crunched beneath her shoe and it made the boy jump. Almost instantly Itachi had a kunai infront of him and was ready to strike.

"Easy killer, I'm not going to hurt you….. unless your one of those ANBU jerks." Said the girl. Itachi didn't lower his guard.

"Look, I won't say a thing until you give me your name and your word that you won't attack me." Growled Itachi. The girl sighed. "It's Nekeko." She replied. "Nekeko? Like a cat." Asked Itachi curiously. Nekeko looked away. Itachi felt a bit embarrassed about asking.

------------------Back at the village----------------------

Sasuke Sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Niisan…… where'd he go?" Sasuke looked around at his surroundings. He was in a white room that smelt of disinfectant and medicine. Outside muffled noises swarmed about. Sasuke swung his tiny feet over the side of the bed and jumped down. He opened the door to see the hospital.

----------------Back in the forest------------------------------

It was still silent, both Nekeko and Itachi sat completely still. Finally Itachi broke the silence. "Nekeko, your cloak why is it warn down?" He asked. Nekeko was still silent. _"I'm getting no where really fast."_

"It was my mothers." She finally replied. Itachi shrugged and gave who-really-cares look. Nekeko shot him a death glare, and then continued on with her story.

"Like I was saying," She began, "It was my mothers, who died two years ago in the war. She fought for along time, in fact as far back as I can remember she was a fighter. One day she left and never came back. I was left with my little sister Kitsu. My father left us and our clan deserted us as well. I couldn't bring my little sister along so I left her in a village, it was Village hidden in the leaves if I recall."

Itachi looked at the girl his eyes filled with sympathy. Nekeko looked back, her eyes full of sadness. "Nekeko, I'm sorry. We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you Nekeko." Said Itachi with a smile. Nekeko smiled back. Slowly the rain began to lift.

---------------Back at the village-------------

"Hey! Let me go!" Shouted a little girl who, at the time, was being drug down the hall. "Kitsu settle down!" Shouted a nurse. The girl continued to flail about, Sasuke just watched half asleep half amused. The girl stopped struggling when she saw Sasuke. The nurse let her go and pushed her in Sasuke's direction. "Here," Said the Nurse, "play with him."

The girl named Kitsu didn't look to happy. "Who awre you?" Asked Sasuke in a curious tone. "Wewll Kitsu, why?" Replied the girl in an angry tone. Sasuke looked a little confused.

Sasuke sighed and walked past Kitsu. "I gotta go find my bwover, so bye." He said. Kitsu grabbed his shoulder, "Let me hewlp, mabey we'll find my swister to." Sasuke smiled and nodded. The two headed out the door.

-----------Back in the forest----------------

"Well." Said Itachi stretching his arms. Well what?" Asked Nekeko. "I've gotta find someone…..he said a few things…..and I'm not gonna sit around and take it." Replied Itachi. Nekeko smiled and stood up. Then closing her eyes, she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Itachi turned bright red. "See ya around." Said Nekeko, then she disappeared. Itachi touched his lips then walked off.

--------------------To be continued------------------------

SM: Review!


End file.
